


O Hunger, Hunger, I will harness thee

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Other, Pegging, dubcon, pleasure slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike's had a long day at the office. That does not actually mean anything good for McCoy. Pike already knows his weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Hunger, Hunger, I will harness thee

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to [](http://spikeface.livejournal.com/profile)[**spikeface**](http://spikeface.livejournal.com/)'s prompt for pegging. Decidedly mirror universe, where Pike is definitely Jim's father figure and Jim has given McCoy to Pike wrapped up with a metaphorical bow. Pike isn't magically healed - but I prefer the idea of a mirror universe Pike in his wheelchair, even more dangerous than he was before.

McCoy ate pussy like it was his job, like his medical license was on the line if he couldn't make Gaila's scream ring from the exposed wooden beams of Pike's bedroom. Gaila's thighs, parted around the dark head bent at the task of pleasing her, were slick and verdant. Her hands cupped her own breasts, squeezed and played with wavering attention, and her neck was arched, pressing her head back into the pillow.

Pike stroked himself idly, observed from the comfort of his favorite chair, his wheelchair put aside for the moment. His nerves were duller now, sensation flickering less reliably than he might have preferred - but Pike had never taken his greatest satisfaction from orgasm alone. He rubbed a naked shoulder against the leather of the worn wing back, warmed by the fire burning cheerily on the hearth. He had simply needed to be more creative - and the scene before him was certainly providing adequate inspiration.

Gaila's voice would be hoarse the next time he asked her to sing for him. "Let the woman catch her breath, Leonard." McCoy raised his head at the instruction, looked to Pike with eyes full of amber and anger. "Good boy."

The man growled and Pike chuckled. McCoy fought every inch of the way. It was exhilarating. Pike had spent too long in a meeting with the other admirals, too much time and energy. But his will was strong enough for this - and once Gaila rested a moment, she would play her own part, directed by his hand.

"Come over here, child." McCoy remained defiant, lips and chin shiny wet. Gaila inhaled deep, then maneuvered herself around the motionless man to find her footing. She wobbled a bit, but made her way to kneel at Pike's feet. "You did so well for me, my precious girl." He rested a hand on her tangled red curls, possessive and approving. He had been right to let her keep her tongue.

And Jim had given him this gift, this scowling Southern doctor. His own research and observation confirmed what Jim had told him: McCoy's only real fear was confinement. There was little other leverage that could be applied. But Pike had offered McCoy sensation, and the hedonist had proven out his own nature.

Grey eyes, the color of sharks in deep waters, studied McCoy, regarded him with a peculiar hunger. "Leonard, I think Gaila deserves a reward for performing so beautifully. Wouldn't you agree?" McCoy was naked, long legs tangled in white sheets, body gone slightly soft with the confinement of space - it invited touching. McCoy bared his teeth, revoking the invitation his freckled skin spelled out in clear letters. All the same, his gaze flickered to Gaila, her head leaning against Pike's leg, her wicked wet mouth laying kisses against his shin.

"Wouldn't ever argue that a lady doesn't deserve to get her own back." There was a bravado there, present only in the way McCoy's long vowels weren't as long as they generally were when he was naked and sweaty. Caution closed the man's mouth to any other words - but it was enough.

Pike nodded at the bedside table. "We keep Gaila's little toys in the middle drawer. Fetch them for her." Then he shifted again just to hear the creak of his chair.

But he stilled when McCoy leaned over to the table. It would be unwise to mistake curiosity for obedience. Long-fingered hands dipped into the drawer... and drew out a tangle of black straps connected by metal o-rings. A red flush appeared high on McCoy's cheeks, flooded down across his neck and chest. Part anger, part arousal, Pike was certain. The man was naked - some things were harder to hide than others.

Pike had trained her himself; Gaila was quite good in the harness. McCoy dropped it back into the drawer, turned his face away. "I don't think I'll be participating in that little game of yours."

Game on then. "What makes you think you have that choice?" Pike nudged at Gaila, and she eased between his legs, licked the hand he had used to stroke himself. She followed his fingers with her lips until he wiped the dampness off of them onto her cheek. She bent to her new task, relaxed and content. Her tongue slithered along his length as she swallowed his erection and Pike kept his breathing steady, kept his eye contact with McCoy.

Violence would, Pike was certain, work in the short term. But McCoy... It would be so much sweeter to make McCoy want it. To make McCoy crave Pike's hand, Pike's pain, Pike's come on his face, even after the doctor had returned to the depths of space. So, no violence. Pike would play a longer game than that.

"Tell me, Leonard, what company have you been able to find on board? The occasional rape on first contact? The mouth of a convenient nurse?" Pike smiled, all teeth. "Jim wants you but he was saving you for me, I know you didn't find any relief from that quarter."

"It's not any of your goddamned business." McCoy's posture was rigid, crouched on his hands and knees on Pike's beds, the sheets and blankets a mess around him. Ready to spring, if an opportunity for flight presented itself. The quiver of one long muscle in his thigh gave away the tension with which he held himself.

And his cock, hard and flushed, gave away his interest.

The audacity of it caught Pike by surprise, startled a laugh, genuine and rich out of him. "If you really believe that, I've vastly overestimated your intelligence." The Enterprise was Jim's - and Jim was his creature still.

Something, a hint of insecurity, wrinkled McCoy's forehead, brought his eyebrows together. The expression smoothed away almost as quickly as it appeared. "I don't switch."

So stubborn. "Trapped by antiquated notions of sexual roles, Leonard?" The tone was cold though the words were soft. "You do if I say you do." The stricture established - and then the temptation toward compliance. "Has anyone taken their time with you, Leonard? Or was it all older boys at medical school, with cold fingers and no lubricant? Did they bend you over the autopsy table and fuck you while you examined the corpses?"

Closer to home than he had expected - McCoy rumbled deep in his chest, an embarrassed sound, vulnerable. An animal sound. "You don't know a fucking thing about me."

Pike massaged circles behind Gaila's sweetly scented ears, slowed her pace. "I know you're wondering if Gaila's used her little blue cock on me, if I've let her lick my ass and open me up with her clever fingers. I know you thought I wasn't the type - that I was simply interested in a show. You've seen my medical records, Leonard; I'm still quite capable."

He was. And the pressure of Gaila's sucking was urging Pike on faster than he had anticipated. McCoy's presence, watching the confusion move through those eyes was, no doubt, adding to his excitement.

"Has she?" McCoy's head tilted, his eyes narrowed. His mouth relaxed as he reassessed, attention on putting together the new pieces of information he'd received.

An eyebrow and a pointing finger returned McCoy's attention to the drawer. Without turning his back on Pike, McCoy reached back into the drawer, retrieved the harness he'd tried to disdain, and then the blue dildo he'd avoided entirely. The man dropped both on the bed, still wary.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Pike had custom ordered it, of course. The softly blushing shade of Andorian blue had appealed to him, more so than the green that Gaila herself might have preferred. It hadn't occured to him to ask her opinion. "A good size for an easy fuck. The head just right to wedge its way in, split you open."

McCoy's breathing gave him away even more clearly than the hurried moistening of his lips with his very pink tongue. Pike appreciated the sight - McCoy's lips would look so pretty stretched open around his dick. But that was for another time.

"Are you familiar with the sensation? A long slide, steady and without hesitancy? You have no choice but to open to it, the pain enough to keep you anchored, the pressure enough to weaken your arms." Pike was, he considered, seducing himself as well. He'd avail himself of Gaila's well-trained services another time, though.

The gooseflesh that crept up McCoy's forearm was visible from Pike's perch. He almost laughed again, well satisfied.

McCoy's lips flattened, not quite a frown but more a denial. "Didn't take you for the kind to hand over control to anyone else."

Gaila responded to the stroking of her forehead - she pulled off of Pike's cock and turned her head to watch, as Pike wished her to. "You've got no idea what it means to be in control." The flare of McCoy's nostrils was a sweet pang of lust in Pike's belly. He shifted his weight, and Gaila stood up, moved with languid ease to the bed to retrieve her toys, put them on. Pike would make this man, this wolf, into a tool for his own hands, a plow, a forge, a scythe.

On the bed, on his hands and knees, McCoy trembled but didn't move.


End file.
